The announcement
by TheWitchesVisions
Summary: From Rumpbelle, Swanfire, wicked hood, and Snowing, we peek into to everday lives and major events of the most important characters on Once Upon A Time. *ABANDONED*
1. The announcement

Belle walked down the stairs of her and Rumple's house ready to make breakfast. As she was flipping pancakes she smiled uncontrollably knowing that she will be making breakfast for her, Rumple and their baby.

As Rumple was walking down the stairs he smelled the amazing aroma of Belle's homemade pancake batter.

She rarely made breakfast so he knew something was up. "Belle" Rumple said as he sat down. Belle replied "yes" as she put bacon on the griddle and flipped the over done pancake.

"What's this about?" He asked as he was getting plates.

He looked down at a pancake she had given him and with

sirup it spelled,"I'm pregnant".

She grinned and did a little chuckle.

Rumple thought of how to respond to this surprise, as he was starting to responded the door opened.

As a women's figure emerged from the doorway, Rumple got up and formed a fire ball. Before he could do anything she yelled "stop!" The women reveled herself from the doorway, As Emma put her gun away she scolded Rumple (She called Gold) for scaring her, he brought up the fact that she can't just walk in and expect not to be burned by a orange and yellow flaming sphere.

She apologized for barging in, and she explained that someone had called in saying that the front door was open. "Well it must have been a false alarm because it wasn't open when I got up" Rumple stated. As she apologized and left. Rumple continued to respond to Belle's news by picking soft words, he didn't want to make it seem he wasn't exited.

"Wow" he smiled from ear to ear kissing his wife. That's amazing!

Later as Belle was reading through a book of names Rumple walked in and asked," isn't it a little early for that"?

"Yes", belle said as she turned the page. "But I wanted to get a head start." "Ok", Rumple said as he put on his coat. "But you should eat. You haven't had anything sense breakfast." "Let's go to Granny's and get hamburgers, we can tell a few people there."

At Granny's

"Hey Belle." Emma calls out.

"Hey."

"You said you needed to talk to me, where's Gold?"

"Right here." Rumple calls out grabbing hamburgers for him and Belle. "Would you like anything?"

Granny grabbed the order pad.

"Just a pop please."

"Coming right up." Granny rushes to the pop machine.

"So?" Emma says with a smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant!" Belle practically screamed.

It got the attention of red and granny. Luckily they were the only ones who Heard.

Red walked over and Granny was taking an order.

Red said congrats and she wanted to stay but she had to work the register.

"Wow," Emma said with a blank face.

She hasn't been interested in baby's sense her and Neil couldn't conceive.

"Your not happy?" Belle said with a concerned face.

"Of course I am! Just, Neil and I are having troubles with that stuff." Emma whispered.

Rumples face wrinkled at that statement.

"Sorry." Emma faced Rumple with a straight face.

"It's none of my business." Rumple Stated

"No, it is. It's gonna be your grandchild and you should know everything."

"No. Trust me, I don't need to know everything." Rumple said with a smile

"Funny, I got to get going if I'm gonna make it home by eight. See you later, and Belle, congrats." She smiled as she walked out.


	2. Emma's First Day Pregnant

"I feel bad for them." Belle said with an upset face

"I know but it's been only a month, Neal and Emma will be able to have a child." Rumple tried to calm Belle down, in the meantime, why don't we worry about our child. He kissed her on her forehead and went to take a shower.

In the morning

Belle and Rumple finally got up from sleeping in late, Belle was in the bathroom with morning sickness taking its toll. Rumple went to the shop at 12:00. Even though no one goes in there anymore he still had Business to attend too.

"Finally!" Belle choked out, "I've stopped puking my guts out."

Belle went down to make breakfast and watch "Good Morning Main".

Then, there was knocking at the front door and Belle hesitated before answering.

It was Emma with a bag in her hand.

"Hey Emma, are you okay? "Yeah actually, I came to ask if I could use your bathroom!"

"Sure, if you don't mine the smell of fish and desperation." Belle chuckled out.

"Yeah well, I better get used to it." Emma said with a grin

"Your kidding!" Belle started to hug Emma and she interrupted by saying, "I'm not completely sure yet. I had morning sickness all this morning and I'm taking repercussions."

"Yeah, well come on in."

20 minutes later

"Two pink lines!" Emma told Belle as she was getting drinks. She Heard a shatter of glass and footsteps approaching rapidly."Seriously!" Belle screamed.

"Yes!" The two ladies cried while hugging. Then, Rumple saw the scene and jumped in.

"What wrong?!" Emma choked out,"I'm pregnant!". Rumple was so shocked and happy at the thought of him being a grandfather to two children. "That's amazing!" Said rumple hugging Emma.

"Who are you going to tell first?" Belle asked, "well I thought about it, and I decided Neal. I was considering Henry but I wanted to tell him together."

"I have to get home and tell Neal! You guys want to come with?

"Well, Sure why not." Belle said as she looked at Rumple with an Excited smile across her face.

At Emma's house

"Hey Neal I have the whole gang with me!" Emma said approaching Neal.

He looked up and saw his dad, Belle and Henry. They all sat down at the kitchen table and Emma got everyone a drink. After she sat down she started to talk.

"Ok your starting to make me nervous." Neal said with a worried expression, there's nothing to be worried about. Actually, there's something to be excited about."

Facing Neal and Henry she blurted out, I'm pregnant. "I thought there was something wrong and you couldn't?" Neal Commented.

"I don't know how, but it was a miracle! Aren't you guys excited?"

"Of course we are mom, I hope it's another boy!" Emma turned pail, and not because she was nauseous. "Well, I'm very excited!" Said Neal, I could teach it how to ride a bike." "You should sign up for those parenting groups!" Henry looked at his mom.

"Those are for first time parents?, aww Henry, of corse we aren't first time parents!"

"Well you kind of are." You never raised a baby, the baby could make friends and grow up with Belle and Grandpas baby." "Ok, but I want you to know we are not first time parents, we have you." Emma smiled and Rumple and belle left to go home.

The next morning

Emma and Neil woke up and Emma headed for the bathroom. Neil went down stairs to get ready and go pick up breakfast at Granny's. Henry got up and went to check on his mom, "mom?" "In here!" Emma called out. She was flushing the toilet and went to pick out clothes. "Well that's a nice smell to wake up too." Henry stated, "sorry kid, I should probably stop using spices in our food." "So when are you going to the doctors?" Henry asked.

"At 1:00 want to come? Your fathers not going to make it but he will come next time."

"Ok but I'm going over to Grandpas to help decorate there nursery, I'm leaving In a few minutes but I will be back at 12:00."

At the Golds house

"Hey Henry," Belle called out from upstairs.

"Hey, I heard you guys needed help with the nursery," Henry said excitedly.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be at home with your mom?" Belle asked

"She said I could go so she could air out the house,"Henry said with a laugh.

"Ok, well this is gonna be a lot of work." Belle said with a serious face.

"I will be fine, I like this kind of stuff." Henry declared.

At Emma's house

"Hey, where are you?" Neil screamed.

"In the kitchen." Emma replied

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning the kitchen, I have the refrigerator to clean out yet."

"Ok but don't do that with out me, my precious yogurts are in there."

Emma riled her eyes then replied,"we had to throw those out, they were expired."

Neil dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head and screamed

"WHY!"

Emma Rolled her eyes again and Neil got up and said, "we gotta go grocery shopping!"

Emma said with a smile on her face, "not right now, I have to go get Henry and get to Dr Whales. "Sorry I can't go." Neil said with an upset face.

"It's fine the next ones the altrasound. You can come then."

At Golds house

"Ding dong". Henry answered the door and when he relied it was Emma he went to pick up his backpack and said goodbye to belle.


	3. The portal

The portal

Emma walked into Dr whales room with a smile on her face and Henry by her side, she was so excited to finally see her baby for the first time. Dr whale walked in ready to start, he started with an ultrasound to see the fetus. Then, Emma got a regular physical and they walked out with pictures and a file of information.

The explosion

But it wasn't such a happy day for long. Emma a spotted bright explosion a few hundred yards away, "Henry run to the station and sound the alarm then run home." Emma screamed over the car alarms and flames.

"NO! I won't leave you!" Henry yelled back with tears running down his face.

"Henry, you have too! Please!"

"Ok."

When Emma got up to the scene she realized that she was falling into a portal, she Heard the alarm from the station then cried. "Henry made it."

Emma saw Grumpy run up.

"Hold still!" He yelled as he tried to pull Emma from the portal.

But then, she saw something truly terrifying. Henry jumped in with her.

The landing

Henry woke up ten minutes later, he saw his mom buried under a pile of gravel.

"MOM!" Henry yelled.

"Henry. Why did you follow me."

She couldn't talk, she was half asleep and half awake.

Something was wrong. Her body was under a spell of some sort.

"Mom you have to stay awake."

"I'm...ok." She fell asleep again.

Henry didn't know what to do, his mom was practically unconscious, and they were in the middle of Enchanted forest.

He knew the only way to wake her up. In this case true loves kiss, but she was under. A very powerful curse. The only way to get her heart beating faster, was ripping it out.

He couldn't do that, but someone else could. There's one person that wasn't affected by the curse, Cora.

He had to summon her. He thought to himself, "are you crazy Henry! She could kill her!" But, there's a greater chance if Cora knew who he was. She wouldn't kill her grandsons other mother, or would she?

She would want Henry all to her, and Regina's self.

"Well, we gotta try right?" He whispered to himself.

"Cora,Cora,Cora" he yelled hoping she would come.

"Hello Henry." Cora whispered.

"No need to whisper, she's under a spell she got falling through a portal."

"But that's what I summoned you for, the only way to get her heart beating faster is to rip it out and put it back in. Now, I have hope that you will do both those things, we both know your only thinking about the first half. But, before you do this, I want you to know she's pregnant, With Rumplstiltkins sons baby, my father."

She paused for a second, then proceeded to the task. Henry was sweating with nerves and fear Cora will kill his mother.

All of a sudden, he Heard an "Ahh!"

"MOM!" Henry yelled with tears down his face.

"Henry." She whispered weakly.

"Thank you Cora." Henry said.

Then, Emma's head popped up and said "WHAT!"

"It's ok mom, she helped."

"Ok, but if you take one wrong move-"

"I'm not here to hurt you." Cora respond.

"Then why are you here?"

"Henry summoned me."

"Henry?"

"She was the only one who could rip your heart out, and trust me, I thought long and hard about this, but it was the only way." Henry said with a look in his eyes that said trust me.

"Ok, but our next obstacle is to find a place to sleep for the night. I've been here before, and at night, it's not pleasant." Emma said with a look.

The hunt

Emma, Henry and Cora were sitting there for a while resting. It was over 90 degrees,

A dangerous temperature with the mix of humidity.

"We should get going, it will be dark soon and ogres with rise." Cora said with fear.

"Right, Henry get in front of us. If we need to start running you should get a head start." Emma said with concern knowing that ogres hunt from sound.

"What about you?" Henry directed to his mom.

"I'll be fine, I can still run." Emma said.

"I wish my daughter would have much concern for me as your son does for you." Cora said sadly.

"Well, if you didn't rip out her true loves heart you guys might have had a good relationship." Emma responded.

"But you don't understand, I just wanted what's best for her. I wanted her to take a good path, were she would never have to lift a finger like I had too."

"I do understand, I only set Henry up for adoption because I had nothing back then, If I couldn't even provide for myself, how would I provide for him? I asked myself this question and the question of did I do the right thing? For so long I struggled, but the past is gone, and maybe you should stop trying to change the past and restart. Build a new relationship with her. She might just forgive you."

"Really?" Cora said with a sniffle.

"Yes." Emma said softly.

Then Henry walked over to Emma and Cora and whispered, "stay very quiet and still."

Emma whispered "Crap, you don't mean?"

"Yes, I do."

They looked behind them and there was an ogre standing right there.

"What do we did?" Henry asked his mother.

"Walk, be very careful not to make a sound." Emma whispered in fear, but she knew she needed to stay calm for Henry.

"Can't you poof us out of here?" Emma whispered to Cora.

"No, the only was that I can teleport is if someone summoned me. My magic was taken as punishment of war crimes in the ogres war." Cora explained.

"So I'm guessing it's not over yet?" Emma asked.

"Not for a long shot." Cora said sarcastically.

"Mom, can't you use your magic?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Maybe, but I'm not very good."

"Just try, but don't think about what your doing, think of a place you want to go."

"Ok."

*poof*

"Mom, you did it!" Henry said proudly.

"Ok, we have to set up camp for tonight." Henry said

"No, we don't, now that I can do magic I can poof us to my mom and dads castle."

*poof*

"Where are we." Henry asked.

"In my nursery." Emma said softly

"Ok, we can camp here and gather supply's for tomorrow." Emma said.

"How are we gonna get home? Henry said

"There are no more beans, at least, in this land. We are gonna have to search for another way to get home."

"How?" Henry asked.

"I don't know kid, I don't know."


	4. Going home

At storybrooke

Meanwhile, the alarm was still going off, but Grumpy was louder. Grumpy rushed into Granny's diner, "BIG NEWS EVERYONE, Emma and Henry fell through a portal near the sheriffs station."

"WHAT." Snow said with a scared tone.

"I saw Henry jump in after her." Grumpy said with a straight voice.

"We have to go after them, Emma's pregnant!" Neal said with an upset tone.

"WHAT!" Snow was even more upset after that news.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asked.

Just as Neal was about to answer David walked grow the bathroom.

"Hey, what did I miss." David asked in a casual tone.

"Oh nothing, just that Emma's pregnant and her and Henry fell thought a portal." Snow choked.

"WHAT?!" David screamed so loud that the chandler shook.

"How are we gonna get them back?" David asked.

"I know how." Neal said.

At Golds shop he was taking inventory when Snow, David, Neal and Grumpy walk in.

"When I bought that closed sign I guess I was just throwing my money away." David rolled his eyes. "We need your help." Neal said.

"What is it?"

"Emma and Henry fell through a portal, worse, she's pregnant." Neal said.

"Well, I happen to have a bean left-" Gold got interrupted by David.

"What's your price." David said sharply.

"Nothing, just get them home safely." Gold said.

The rest stared out of shock.

"We don't have time to question him, thanks but we gotta hurry." Neal breathed out.

"Do you know where we are going?" Snow asked Neal.

"Yes, they would always head to the enchanted forest."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." David said.

Neal dropped the bean and they all jumped in.

Enchanted forest

Snow, David, Neal and Grumpy landed in the throne room in the castle. They looked around, "it looks just like it did years ago." Snow stated. "It's day, Emma and Henry must be moving." David said. "We should move out." Neal said. "Look, it Emma and Henry!" Grumpy yelled.

"WHERE." Snow pushed her way to the window. It was true, Emma was holding a bird and Henry was carrying a bow. "Wait, who is that walking behind them?" Neal asked.

"Cora." Snow whispered.

"If she's with them there must be a good reason." David stated.

As soon as Emma, Henry and Cora walked in they saw Snow, David, Neal and Grumpy.

"GUYS?!" Henry yelled and Emma ran in followed by Cora.

"How did you guys get here?!" Emma questioned.

"Gold got us a bean, and why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Snow asked.

"I had just learned a few days ago." Emma said.

"Okay, well do you have another bean to get home?" Emma asked.

It got quiet real fast after that.

"Um, about that, no" snow said.

"How are we gonna get home then?" Emma asked.

"I know how." Cora said.

Cora pulled out a bottle containing a purple sparkling dust. What was left of Emma's wardrobe.

"How did you get that?!" David was close to screaming, it was the only thing from there daughter before the curse.

"Hook and I tried to get to storybrooke this was, but it was too late. I was able to recover some and this is the rest."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, then Snow announced this. "Well we ALL should get going, Regina should be going to sleep soon, and I bet you would want to say hi to her when you get there." Snow said happily.

"Wait, really?" Cora said with tears in her eyes. She yearned to see her daughter one last time, but to see her everyday, that was a different story.

They made it to Lake Nostos, then Cora spread the dust on to the lake.

A portal started to form.

"Hmm, last time I went through a portal I ended up in a sleeping curse that could only wake me by RIPPING MY HEART OUT." Emma yelled.

"Right, sorry I will explain later." Cora said and they all jumped in.


	5. Life happens

The landing

Snow, David, Grumpy, Emma, Henry, Neal and Cora landed where it all started just yesterday.

"Wow, thought we might never get home, right kid?" Emma stated.

"Sadly, right. But we did and were home." Henry said happily

"HENRY!" It was Regina yelling from across the street.

"Your home! I thought I would never see-" see saw her, Cora.

"Mother?" Regina was crying, she hadn't seen her in so long.

She ran and hugged her. It was a happy reunion.

For the next two months, both Emma and Belles stomachs started to grow, they were exited. Both were craving grilled cheese and iced tea.

The third month the morning sickness started to slow down and eventually stop. Both nurseries were built and cravings for Emma were now pickles.

The forth month Belle could find out the gender, but she wanted it to be a surprise.

Emma however found out as soon as possible. Emma was having a girl.

The whole nursery was pink and purple.

The fifth month was completely different from the forth. Emma's baby was starting to wake and occasionally she felt her stir around. Belle however couldn't feel anything. "I bet the baby just needs time to wake". Emma reassured Belle

The sixth month, Belles baby finally started to move, Emma's baby started to really kick.

The seventh month, Finally! The third trimester. Both baby's were up and moving.

One day Belle was walking to the kitchen and something was dripping from her pants. Her water broke, "RUMPLE, RUMPLE. My water just broke!"

She was upset, it was a bit too early for this.

Rushing into the labor and delivery was Neal, Emma and Henry.

You,could here Belle pushing, then Gold walked out and announced it was a boy, his name was Peter Ryan Gold.

They entered the room to see Belle holding Peter, she smiled and looked down at her new son. Born at 1:23 pm at Storybrooke hospital.

"Excuse me, I have to check on something." Regina said unpleasantly.

She walked down a steep set of stairs to the asylum.

"Zelena, I have been thinking. Your nine months pregnant and you have learned light magic. As much as I hate this, Robin requested you release. But, if you screw up, your back in your cell with the cuff on." Regina said sharply.

"This isn't a trap?" Zelena asked.

"No." Regina said.

Regina led Zelena up the stairs slowly, and took her to Snow and David's loft.

Snow had this grin on her face. Davis however, wasn't happy

"You can stay here until we find a small apartment for you and the baby." Regina said.

"Wait-me AND the baby. I can keep her?" Zelena asked about to cry.

"Me and Robin agreed that you are the mother and you have full custody." Regina sighed.

Two days later

Zelena found a small loft for her and the baby in the same building as Snow and David.

The nursery was built with light green and emerald stickers on the walls.

Then it happened, Zelenas water broke.


	6. the baby bomb

The baby bomb

Zelena was rushed into the hospital screaming in agony just wanting to meet her child.

After twelve hours of labor, Zelena finally gave birth to a girl. Anna.

She had Brown hair and green eyes.

Everyone walked in to meet her. Robin was the second one to hold her . Snow had gotten Anna a black witch hat, and robin had gotten her a pink dress to wear her first day home.

After two days in the hospital, Anna and Zelena went home. Zelena fed Anna baby food and put her to bed. After waking up four times to feed Anna, Zelena was tired. But, she got up and took Anna to the park. Henry, Regina, and Neal were there watching Henry play. They all sat together and talked.

All of a sudden, *crash*, a tree fell down. Luckily no one got hurt. Everyone looked around. But, Zelena knew what happened. Anna has magic, but Zelena didn't want anyone to know because she was afraid of Anna being taken from her.

"What the hell was that?" Neal asked.

"It was an old tree, it was gonna happen sometime." Emma stated.

-—

Zelena took Anna home wondering what to do next.

There was a knock at the door that grabbed Zelenas attention.

"Hi..." Her voice trailed of as she opened the door.

It was Robin.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Zelena asked.

"Something has happens to Regina, she...became the evil queen again."

Robin trembled.

"Became the evil queen again? How?" Zelena asked as she grabbed Anna and her purse to follow Robin.

"I don't know, she was in her vault and...I don't know what happened but she came home evil." Robin trailed off thinking of the moment Regina came home.

"Where are you keeping her?" Zelena was trying to reach snow.

"In the asylum. She can't get out." Zelena didn't want to go back there, to many bad memories.

—

Zelena ran down the stairs to the asylum.

She walked to the door and opened the slide window.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BOTH OF YOU!" Regina screamed.

"What is she talking about?" Zelena asked.

"Envy." Snow said.

"Oh" Zelena said.

"Well, what do we do now." Robin asked.

"Lock her up at the sheriffs station."

Emma added.

— —

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" All you could here is Regina's screams.

Zelena and Robin walked out to the hall way. Belle and Rumple were there too.

Both baby's were playing on the floor next to them.

"What do we do now? We can't keep her locked up forever." Belle added.

"Let's just take it day by day and let the evil wear off." Robin said.

"What if it never does." Zelena said. She never had a close relationship with her sister, but everyone could tell she was worried.

"Let's deal with it if it happens." Robin added.

Rumple and belle walked out with Peter.

Suddenly, Robin kissed Zelena. She never pulled away. The kiss broke.

"I can't do that to Regina." Zelena said, but they were still kissing. All of a sudden they were at Zelena's apartment.

—

Two hours later, Zelena woke next to Robin and just laid there.

"What have I done." Zelena asked.

After a while they went out to Granny's and got a drink.

"How are we supposed to go now?"

Zelena asked.

The conversation ended by deciding to move in together.

—

Robin didn't have much only a few boxes took up Zelena's apartment.

After a few hours they went to check on Regina. They kept quiet about moving in together.

Robin never really loved Regina. It seemed to be a relationship that couldn't go on.

They walked in and saw Regina sitting there. Back to normal.

"Robin!" Regina rushed to the bars to greet him, but he never came forward.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, you come home evil, stay evil for days, change back, and everything to be back to normal." Robin wasn't easy on Regina.

"I was cursed, I took something I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry." Regina was really sympathetic. But Robin didn't by it.

He walked out but Zelena stayed to talk to her.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Regina asked.

"He said his relationship with you couldn't go on. He asked me to tell you, I'm really sorry." Zelena stepped back.

"Is this because of you?" Regina was nearly shouting.

"No! Of course not! It was his choice to leave you. I had nothing to do with it!" Zelena's voice rose.

"GET OUT." Regina was screaming over and over.

Robin was waiting outside for her.

Robin held Zelena in his warm embrace. They were both upset enough, they when home to Anna.


	7. A whole new start

A whole new start

Zelena and Robin finally settled Down and became a real family.

Regina is still in her cell for safety,

And Belle and Rumple finally get more than three hours of sleep.

Emma is due In a month, and they are finishing the nursery.

Zelena and Robin were laying in bed one day and the one tricky topic came up.

"I forgot to tell you, Anna and I were at the park, Anna crashed a tree." Zelena felt like hiding.

"You mean, magic?" Robin had a blank stare.

"Yes." Zelena mumbled.

"What do we do about it?" Robin was thinking about solutions.

"See what happens and take it from there." Zelena knew the next topic.

"She is going to be a good witch." Zelena beat Robin to it.

"Ok, good I thought..." Zelena cut Robin off.

"That I was going to teach her dark magic?" Zelena was calm.

"Of coarse not. She has...different blood in her. She could develop on her own." Robin was convinced.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Zelena was thinking of the age she could start teaching Anna magic.

"Once you go evil, you can't change, even if you have." Zelena flipped through memory's of times she hurt and destroyed.

"I don't want the same fate for Anna." Zelena was on the edge of crying. Recalling memory's of hell.

"You aren't that person anymore. In fact, you are far from that person."

Robin was trying to calm Zelena down at that point.

"I'm sorry, I did horrible things. Things I can't undo." Zelena can't make eye contact, she is so upset.

"Hey..." Robin cut Zelena off.

They kissed, then Anna started crying.

They stopped and laughed, then they both went to check on Anna.

"OH MY GOD!" Zelena couldn't scream louder.

"Our baby's gone!" Zelena couldn't breath.

"I know who did this." Robin was so angry and upset that he had no mood.

"REGINA." Zelena was sobbing now.

"Calm down Zelena. We will get her back." Robin was dialing the sheriffs number.

"Hello?" Emma sounded like she was still at the station.

"SOMEONE TOOK OUR BABY!" Emma Heard Zelena screaming over the phone.

"I'll be right there." Emma was running to the car.

Two minutes later she was at the apartment, and investigating.

"Regina did this, I know it." This was coming from Robin.

"Can you know for sure?" Emma knew it was her but there wasn't any evidence.

"I just know." Robin was looking at Zelena sobbing in his arms.

"It's gonna be ok." Emma was trying to calm Zelena down.

"That evil woman stole my baby! Nothing is ok!" Zelena was whispering having no strength to scream.

"Ok, I will go over to Regina's house with a Warrant. She won't be able to make me leave." Emma was grabbing her coat.

"Bring Anna home." Robin told her.

Emma nodded and walked out.

—

"REGINA!" Emma was pounding on her door.

"Alright I'm coming in!" Emma shot through the door.

Running up the stairs she found nothing.

She was pregnant and tired, but determined.

"The vault." Emma had no time.

She didn't want to use magic as there was always a price, but there was no time.

With all here strength she was at the vault.

She opened it, ran in and shot down the stairs.

Regina was there, with Anna.

Out of no where, Emma said "give me the baby." With a piercing look Emma walked toward Regina.

"Um, what do you think your doing?"

Regina with her evil chuckle. She shot a fire ball and almost hit Emma.

Emma caught it, and threw it back. Hitting Regina, she grabbed the baby and ended in the station.

"Wow, I'm getting good." There was no time now. Regina was after the baby.

She put Anna in a cell and sealed it with a written spell that was given to her, just in case.

"Time to find Regina." Emma sighed, turning around was Regina.

"No need, I'm right here." With all of Emma's might she blasted Regina with magic and she landed unconscious.

Quickly, she put a magic cuff that cut all magic from her. She got it from Zelena when it was taken off.

She dragged Regina to cell and locked it.

Emma got the baby and grabbed her keys.

"That's enough magic for today."

She drove the baby home.

—

The door opened to Zelena and Robins apartment. Holding the baby, she walked into the living room.

"ANNA." Zelena ran so fast, she almost plowed Emma over.

"Thankyou." Both Zelena and Robin said in unison.

Emma left to go back to the station, Zelena was holding the baby so close she almost suffocated.

"Ok, she has been through a lot, let's put her to bed." Robin went to hold her, but Zelena got up.

"She's sleeping with us tonight, I can't take another chance." Zelena walked in and laid Anna down next to her.

"Ok." They slept for the rest of the night.

-—

Emma had been pregnant for 9 months and wanted her kid out.

She loved her baby, but it was time.

Just as she thought that, her water broke.

"NEAL!" Emma screamed through there house.

Neal ran up the stairs and got her bag, Emma walked to the car.

Henry was at Zelena and Robins house, Neal called Snow and told them Emma was in labor and to get Henry from Zelena's apartment.

The birth was fast.

Emma's took 2 hours, and she gave birth to another boy.


	8. Q&A

Hey guys! I'm having a Q&A chapter coming soon, so if you have any questions that you would like answered you can ask hem in the review section or message me. I will have a Q&A out every week along with a new chapter. Questions can be summited starting today! Have fun!


	9. Villians dont get happy endings

Villains don't get happy endings

Emma has just given birth to her baby boy, Wayne. Plus, Regina was locked back in the asylum. Which, is good news for storybrooke, and there's a wonderful chance that they can all go back to the enchanted forest. Emma is using a magic bean that was found. Everyone was packing, but only the necessities. If they were going to restore the kingdom, they were going to have to do it without 50 pounds of crap on there backs.

Emma and Neal were packing baby food and blankets, Henry was packing his book. Snow and charming were packing pictures and food. Rumple was packing there chipped cup and baby stuff. The dagger, well the dagger would be staying here. So no one could control him. Regina will be given a choice, go with them and live out her days in Rumples cell, or stay here.

Everyone was almost ready, Snow, David, Robin and Zelena went to the asylum to ask Regina what she wants to do.

"Well Regina?" Snow asked "What do you want to do?"

"Can Henry come see me?" Regina asked.

"No. You will be isolated from the rest of us." Snow said.

"Then no. If I can't see my son what's the point in going." Regina just sighed and laid down.

—

Meanwhile:

"Snow!" David called out "Snow can we please talk about this!" David in fact, was not talking about Regina.

"What's wrong Snow?" David was desperate for answers.

As they walk in to Granny's Everyone was sitting there waiting with there bags, kids, and pets.

"Snow, please talk to me!" David was mad now.

Snow was fed up and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"IM PREGNANT!" As Emma walked in.

Everyone was frozen in shock.

Henry stood with his jaw dropped.

And Emma, well she just stood there.

There were a hundred emotions running through her mind. Excited, sad, scared, jealous.

That baby would grow up knowing that it was loved and it had parents that would take care of them forever.

Emma ran out, jealous, she didn't have parent growing up, she had foster homes, she had strangers she was supposed to call family. Not parents. Henry followed, she ran inside and grabbed Wayne and Henry and held them close.

Emma will make sure that both her children with feel loved and will always know that she is there.


End file.
